


all in

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, BDSM, Breathplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: For once, Kyungsoo just wants someone else to be in control.





	all in

**Author's Note:**

> I said once that I'd like to try writing Baekhyun as a Dom, as a challenge to myself. So this is that.

It happens more or less by accident.

One minute, they’re bickering and bantering like always, pretending it isn’t just a sort of thinly-veiled foreplay, tension so unbearably thick their friends usually refuse to be in the same room as them until they’ve gotten it out of their systems. Baekhyun has his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo pretends he’s only _just_ tolerating its presence there as they trade gibes and ignore the movie that’s playing in front of them. But then he makes some comment about it, scoffing and complaining, and Baekhyun scoffs right back and says, “You just wish it were around your throat, I bet.”

What Kyungsoo means to say is that Baekhyun’s just projecting, but it comes out as, “What, and you don’t?” which is… not quite the same thing, in terms of connotation. He pauses, mentally backtracks, and realizes with mortification what he’s said just as Baekhyun turns to look at him.

“It’s, um,” says Baekhyun, wide-eyed and hesitant. “If you do, then I… sure? I mean. I wouldn’t ask you to do it, but… if you wanted to, then I would?” His surprise fades and he frowns. “Wait, no, let’s—we need to talk about this, where’s the remote.”

Kyungsoo fishes it out from the space between the cushions and hands it wordlessly to Baekhyun, who pauses the movie and then tosses the remote somewhere behind him, both of them wincing as it clatters to the floor. Hopefully neither of their roommates heard that. Hopefully they don’t hear anything from the conversation that’s about to take place, either, or Kyungsoo will have to move away and change his name just to avoid the inevitable embarrassment.

“So.” Baekhyun pulls his hand away from Kyungsoo and just stretches his arm awkwardly over the back of the couch instead. “I know you probably weren’t serious, but. If you really did want me to… choke you or whatever, I could. Or. Other things, too.” He stops and licks his lips. His face is visibly flushed, even in the subpar lighting of the living room. It’s easily the most flustered and inarticulate Kyungsoo’s ever seen him. “Or if you wanted to do it to me instead, which I kinda thought was more likely? I don’t know.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip. “I guess the game’s over, if we’re just acknowledging the obvious truth now,” he says wryly.

Baekhyun chuckles. “Guess so.”

“I’ve thought about it before. Not choking, specifically,” Kyungsoo clarifies hurriedly, “but. Submitting to you in general.”

“That’s.” Baekhyun blinks several times in quick succession. “Not something I ever expected to hear.”

“I trust you. No, I mean—you’re the _only_ person I’d trust to do something like this. The only one I’d want to do it with.” Kyungsoo looks away, suddenly self-conscious. “I know that might be… a lot.”

Baekhyun just stares open-mouthed at him for a moment, uncharacteristically speechless. Then he says, “Would now be a weird time to say I really wanna date you?”

“Yeah.” The corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth pull into a grin. “But it’s mutual.”

First there’s a glowing smile, then a laugh, then Baekhyun saying, “Alright, if you want me to order you around, let’s start. Kiss me.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but leans in and presses his lips to Baekhyun’s anyway. He lets Baekhyun lead the kiss, partly just to let him know he meant what he said, and Baekhyun responds by kissing him until he forgets how to breathe, kissing him until he feels almost raw. It’s the culmination of too many years of tension, a rough and inevitable but sweet thing. Harsh and demanding yet still, in some way, soft.

After Baekhyun finally pulls away, he touches a gentle hand to Kyungsoo’s jaw and grins sheepishly. “Sorry,” he says. “Got carried away.” He glances down at Kyungsoo’s lips. “You have a really kissable mouth.” As if to emphasize this, he kisses him again, softly, almost soothing against Kyungsoo’s tender and swollen lips.

“You’re not the first person to say that,” Kyungsoo murmurs afterward, eyes squeezed shut as he takes deep breaths and tries to collect himself. They’re in a common area, he reminds himself. Even with how late it is, one or both of their roommates could walk in at any moment.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” asks Baekhyun.

“No. I’m telling you to be more original.”

Baekhyun makes a sound that might be amusement, or disbelief, or somewhere in between. “And you say _I’m_ a brat.” Another kiss. “God. Can we just do this forever?” Another. “I don’t even care about sex anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks between kisses.

“No. That was a lie. Pretend I didn’t say anything.”

It escalates again. When they finally separate, chests heaving, they both take a moment to adjust themselves in their pants. Kyungsoo grimaces, regretting not having taken the chance to change out of his jeans earlier. They exchange smiles and sit a respectable distance apart on the couch, hands to themselves as Baekhyun unpauses the movie.

They sit in silence for a while, Kyungsoo hardly paying attention to the film at all, wondering if Baekhyun’s doing the same.

A small eternity later, Baekhyun speaks up, gaze still fixed to the screen. “I’m gonna do some research so I know what I’m doing. Then we can figure out where to go from there.”

Kyungsoo reaches between them and takes Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing it. “Thank you,” he says.

Baekhyun squeezes back. He doesn’t let go for the rest of the movie.

 

 

 

“One more time.”

“Green for keep going, yellow for slow down, red for stop.” Kyungsoo tugs at the knot binding his wrists behind his back. “This could stand to be tighter, you know.”

Baekhyun gives him an exasperated look. He’s wearing more clothing than Kyungsoo currently: a T-shirt and briefs, the latter a bright, almost obnoxious red. Cute, though. All Kyungsoo has is a pair of boxers, and even those will most likely be gone soon. “You could just stop trying to get out of it.” He presses the power button on the wand vibrator. It starts humming quietly. “What do I have to do, order you to not to struggle? Is that what it’s gonna come to, Kyungsoo?”

“It’s the principle,” Kyungsoo says, frowning. “I shouldn’t be _able_ to get—”

“Shut up.”

Kyungsoo shuts up, more out of surprise than anything. Then he narrows his eyes. “We haven’t even started,” he says. “You can’t just—”

“Then let’s start.” Baekhyun crawls closer, using both hands to spread Kyungsoo’s legs further apart as he settles between them. Kyungsoo can feel a faint vibration from the one holding the wand. “Ready?”

Kyungsoo nods, leaning back against the headboard. Then, remembering the rules, he says aloud, “Yes.”

When the tip of the vibrator makes contact with his cock through his underwear, Kyungsoo’s immediate instinct is to jerk away. Baekhyun’s free hand squeezes his hip in reassurance, or possibly in warning.

Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath and holds it in anticipation of the next touch. It helps. He can’t keep his entire body from tensing, though, as the vibrator moves slowly up and down his length. All he can do is close his eyes, clench his jaw, try his best to stay still as Baekhyun teases him.

“Should I increase the speed by one or two?” Baekhyun asks. “What do you think, Kyungsoo?”

“Two,” Kyungsoo says, sensing the challenge and refusing to back down. Then he adds, “Please.”

Baekhyun chuckles. The vibrator pulls away briefly, and after a second the buzzing gets louder. Kyungsoo braces himself for more torture.

“Eyes open,” Baekhyun orders. “I want you to watch.”

Against his better judgment, Kyungsoo complies, opening his eyes and looking first at Baekhyun’s wicked expression, then down at the wand as Baekhyun presses it to his cock once again. He doesn’t jerk this time, but a whimper slips out. He sees Baekhyun’s grin out of the corner of his eye.

“You know, when you said you’d done this to yourself before,” Baekhyun says, holding the vibrator against the head of Kyungsoo’s dick long enough to get another whimper out of him, “I was surprised. I didn’t know you even had a vibrator.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond, then remembers he isn’t supposed to talk unless he’s been asked a direct question. Probably a trick. And sure enough, he risks a glance up at Baekhyun and finds him smirking.

“Do you use it when we’re all gone?” asks Baekhyun.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo chokes out.

Baekhyun hums approvingly, and the wand retreats for a moment. His fingers skim over Kyungsoo’s abdomen, ticklish enough to make him flinch, then he pulls the waistband of Kyungsoo’s underwear down to partly expose his erection. He doesn’t touch him again with the vibrator, not yet; just holds it at the ready, still buzzing away.

“Have you ever used it when someone else was still home?”

Kyungsoo can feel himself flushing darkly. “Yes.”

“Who?”

When he doesn’t get an answer, Baekhyun increases the speed and presses vibrator firmly against the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock, the sensation enough to make Kyungsoo cry out. Then Baekhyun pulls it away.

“Who?” Baekhyun asks again.

“You,” Kyungsoo says without hesitation.

Another hum. “ _Someone’s_ been horny.”

Now the vibrator touches just below his crown, only slightly more tolerable than the previous contact. Kyungsoo can feel himself trembling uncontrollably, and it’s embarrassing and pathetic but he can’t stop; the stimulation from the vibrator feels a thousand times more intense when someone else is in control. With just a slight push from Baekhyun’s hand, the pressure increases, and Kyungsoo lets out a loud whine the likes of which he didn’t even know he was capable of. From the look on Baekhyun’s face—slack-jawed and wide-eyed—neither did he. Another push brings out a dry sob.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun breathes. “That was—fuck, Kyungsoo.” He pulls the wand back. “Color?”

“G-green,” Kyungsoo says weakly.

“Are you sure? Do you need—”

“ _Green_ ,” Kyungsoo says again, more firmly. “Don’t stop, please, don’t—” He cuts off with a moan at the feeling of the vibrator back against his shaft.

After that, Baekhyun becomes relentless in his teasing, increasing the speed again and running the wand lightly up and down Kyungsoo’s dick. All Kyungsoo can do is quiver and make humiliating, needy sounds as he tries desperately not to raise his hips.

None of it’s unbearable, though. If anything, there’s something intensely satisfying about being at Baekhyun’s mercy, about his pleasure being entirely in Baekhyun’s hands—something Kyungsoo would never have imagined himself saying this time last year. But the strangest part of it all is that he’s filled with an overwhelming need to be _good_ for Baekhyun, to please him and make him happy, make him _proud_ , even. And not just because it’s Baekhyun, though that helps; it’s because of what Baekhyun is to him right now, in this moment.

It’s also, in some small way, about proving something to himself, making _himself_ proud. Because he knows he can do this, knows he can be good at it. So despite a distant part of his mind telling him to call it off so they can get it over with and he can finally come, he refuses to give up. He’s going to see it through for both of them—but mostly for himself.

“Have you ever tried putting this inside yourself?” Baekhyun asks after pulling away again.

“Yellow,” Kyungsoo says immediately. “Not that. Not today.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t going to.” Baekhyun sets the vibrator down on the mattress, beside Kyungsoo’s leg, where it hums dully. He scoots in closer, takes Kyungsoo’s face between his hands gently, places a soft kiss on his lips, murmurs, “Hey. I wouldn’t do that. Not without asking.” He draws back and looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes critically. “How are we doing?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “Green,” he says. “I know you wouldn’t. Overreacted. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” says Baekhyun, grinning. “I’m just glad you actually know other colors.”

He takes a moment to pull Kyungsoo’s underwear all the way off, then has him shift so his legs are spread wide. Before they start again, though, he says, “Okay, but have you?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. Yes,” Kyungsoo corrects quickly.

“And?”

“A lot of time and a lot of lube. I don’t know if you noticed, but it’s a little. Wide.”

“But you did it.”

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes, too embarrassed to look at Baekhyun. “Yes.”

This time, the vibrator stays pressed against him for so long that he thinks, for one blissful moment, that Baekhyun might let him come. But then it stops again, and Kyungsoo groans in disappointment. He almost begs, but stops himself before the words escape.

“How was it?” Baekhyun asks. “How did it feel?”

“How did what?”

“Having this inside you.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “So good,” he mumbles. “I think I cried.”

“You think?”

“I don’t remember,” Kyungsoo admits. “It was, um. An eventful day.”

The bed shifts in front of him. Once, then again, more dramatically. He opens his eyes and sees Baekhyun taking off his own underwear, carelessly throwing it somewhere behind him. It’ll probably get lost, Kyungsoo thinks absently; a week from now he’ll find Baekhyun’s cherry-red briefs under his own bed. But then he watches as Baekhyun starts touching himself, and all thoughts more or less stop there. He follows the movement of Baekhyun’s hand, a little bit mesmerized.

Baekhyun reaches his hands under Kyungsoo’s thighs and moves him a bit roughly, repositioning both of their bodies so they’re pressed almost flush against each other. All Kyungsoo wants now is for his hands to be free so he can… do something. Anything, really. But he’s stuck waiting for Baekhyun to touch him, which seems to take an agonizingly long time, because any amount of time is too much right now.

Baekhyun’s hips press even closer, enough that their erections touch briefly, then he takes both of them in hand at once, stroking up and down slowly. It’s gentle, almost relaxing compared to the vibrator. But then, of course, the wand makes a sudden reappearance, and Baekhyun’s grip loosens slightly as he touches the vibrator to the sides of both of their cocks simultaneously.

“Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun says breathlessly. “God, no wonder you’ve been shaking so hard.”

He fits their mouths together sloppily, dampening the sound of Kyungsoo’s helpless whimpers. The combined sensations of the rough, devouring kiss, the firm touch of Baekhyun’s hand, the way Baekhyun keeps rocking against him, and the insistent buzz of the vibrator on top of everything else prove to be too much; Kyungsoo comes with a muffled moan and a full-body spasm that leaves him barely able to stay upright. It’s the hardest he’s ever come without having his prostate touched, dizzyingly intense, and the force of it makes him feel a little odd when it ends. Like he’s been hit by a train, or something.

In one smooth motion, Baekhyun breaks the kiss, turns the vibrator off and sets the thing aside. He jerks his hand over Kyungsoo’s still-hard cock a few more times, then lets go and reaches around with both hands to undo the knot around Kyungsoo’s wrists. Kyungsoo, bleary and panting and more than slightly out of it at this point, allows one of his hands to be led to Baekhyun’s dick, curling around it and jacking him off to the best of his current ability. He feels Baekhyun’s mouth against his neck, hot and wet and just a little bit sharp, Baekhyun’s body leaning heavily against him, Baekhyun’s hands roaming over his skin almost reverently.

When Baekhyun comes with a choked-off gasp, Kyungsoo is distantly aware of wetness on his hand and abdomen. Then Baekhyun takes hold of his wrist once again, moves his hand away, cups his cheeks in that careful way he keeps doing. “There we go,” he says softly. “Everything okay?”

Kyungsoo nods, or tries to. “Fine,” he says. Then, “How—how did I do?”

“You were amazing.” Baekhyun gives him a light peck on the nose. “Even better than I expected.” His lips are soft on Kyungsoo’s, then he says, “C’mon, let’s clean you up.”

He disappears for a short moment and returns with a damp cloth, which he uses to wipe Kyungsoo’s hands and torso before discarding it, along with his shirt. After that, he examines Kyungsoo’s wrists, presses down on them tentatively.

“These hurt at all?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Fabric was soft,” he mumbles.

Baekhyun presses a kiss to one of Kyungsoo’s wrists, then to his palm, then repeats it with the other hand. The contact of his lips tickles a little, but in a good way. Kyungsoo’s heart feels ready to burst.

Baekhyun fetches clothes for both of them—just underwear for himself, but soft, loose-fitting pajamas for Kyungsoo. He helps him get dressed, leads him across the room to Kyungsoo’s bed, fitted with freshly-washed sheets that smell like flowers. One of the benefits, Kyungsoo supposes, to sharing a room with your boyfriend. They curl up together on the small mattress, Kyungsoo halfway on top of Baekhyun, exhausted in every way but at peace with the world as Baekhyun pets his hair and kisses his face repeatedly.

“You’re affectionate today,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

A pause, Baekhyun’s mouth lingering against Kyungsoo’s forehead. Then he laughs—giggles, really—and says, “I’m always affectionate with you. What’d you expect?”

Kyungsoo hums, smiling. “Yeah. You are.” He closes his eyes. “Think I’ll take a nap now.”

“’Kay. When you wake up, we can do whatever you want, babe.”

Kyungsoo almost responds reflexively with _Don’t call me babe_ , conditioned by years of banter, but just nods instead, pressing as close to Baekhyun as possible and burying his face against his chest.

 

 

 

“You and Baekhyun, huh?” Chanyeol says while pouring what’s at least his half-dozenth cup of coffee for the day. Though Chanyeol’s always had a somewhat looser definition of “day” than the rest of them. “Man. Took you guys long enough.”

Kyungsoo spares him a nervous glance, then turns back to the fridge to grab a tub of leftovers. “We planned on telling you and Jongdae,” he says, “but we wanted to wait and see how things went. Sorry.”

“Nah, you’re fine.” Chanyeol stirs in a disgusting amount of sugar. “I don’t really get why you’d need to do that, though, since you’ve been in love for, like, practically the entire time you’ve been friends.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. He grabs a skillet from the drying rack and dumps the food in, shifting his weight from one side to another. “It was complicated,” he says. Then, “How did you find out about us?”

There’s a pained expression on Chanyeol’s face. “You’re kidding, right? Pretty sure the whole building heard you yesterday.”

Shit. Kyungsoo freezes. They didn’t think anyone else was home. That’s why they did it on a Sunday afternoon; Chanyeol’s always at the studio, and Jongdae has a million-hour shift at the hospital. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone around to hear Kyungsoo making obscene noises while Baekhyun… well.

The memory of Baekhyun’s entire hand inside of him makes Kyungsoo’s face burn hotly. He shifts again, busying himself with stirring his food so he doesn’t do something stupid, like adjust the seat of his pants and call attention to his minor discomfort.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “Didn’t know you were home.”

“I wasn’t for very long, thank fucking god.” Chanyeol takes a long drink of his coffee. “Just had to grab my flash drive. Anyway, just like. Tell Baekhyun to keep it down next time, maybe? He sounded like he was dying.”

Kyungsoo feels like _he’s_ on the verge of dying, of pure humiliation. “Yeah, I’ll—I’ll tell him that.”

Later, after Baekhyun gets home, Kyungsoo tells him about the conversation with Chanyeol, and Baekhyun—predictably—laughs himself almost to tears. Kyungsoo sighs, tells him multiple times that it really isn’t that funny, gives up and starts to leave to make dinner. Baekhyun stops him by grabbing his hand and dragging him back, still laughing.

“Sorry,” he says, sobering. “You’re right, it’s not that funny.” He squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand. “At least he didn’t realize it was you, right? We can let him believe that. I don’t mind if they think I’m the loud one.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo sighs again, then smiles tentatively. “Thanks.”

“Hey, while we’re here…” Baekhyun takes hold of Kyungsoo’s other hand and starts pulling him back toward Baekhyun’s bed. “We could, y’know. Give them something else to complain about.”

Kyungsoo winces. “I… can’t. I haven’t had time to recover from yesterday.”

Baekhyun grins, widely enough for Kyungsoo to worry a little bit. “Don’t worry, I have an idea.”

That idea turns out to involve Baekhyun tying Kyungsoo to the headboard and riding him. The bed creaks loudly with every bounce, and Kyungsoo can almost guarantee their friends can hear it. He would be more concerned about this if not for how aggressively Baekhyun is fucking him into the mattress, which leaves little room for thinking about much of anything else.

Baekhyun slows his pace after a few moments, though, and leans down. Kyungsoo thinks he’s going in for a kiss, but then he feels Baekhyun’s hand reach up to his throat. His heart starts pounding frantically. He meets Baekhyun’s eye and finds him staring back a bit solemnly.

“Remember what we talked about,” says Baekhyun, fingers lightly touching the pressure points on Kyungsoo’s neck. “Red if you can talk, eyes shut if you can’t.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo replies, feeling breathless even without Baekhyun actually choking him.

It’s just a light squeeze at first. Baekhyun keeps grinding down on him slowly, almost irritatingly so. Then he presses harder, and Kyungsoo finds himself swallowing down a deep breath, knowing he might not be able to soon. Baekhyun picks up the pace again, the mattress protesting against him, and then he squeezes that much harder and Kyungsoo feels… strange. Different from when they practiced this before. A spike of adrenaline shoots through him, equal parts exhilaration and panic.

He doesn’t say or do anything to stop Baekhyun until he feels the air leave him completely, but just before he thinks to close his eyes, the hand retreats. He gasps, and with the intake of breath he feels a warm rush of endorphins all through his body.

“Again?” Baekhyun asks, slowing down. He’s panting lightly from the exertion. Kyungsoo wonders how much longer either of them will last.

All Kyungsoo can think to say is, “Please,” and then Baekhyun’s hand is back around his throat.

This time, Baekhyun presses down long enough for Kyungsoo to start to see spots, forcing him to close his eyes to make it stop, because passing out the first time they try this doesn’t sound like the best idea. As Baekhyun releases him, the burst of pleasure from being able to breathe again is so strong it sends Kyungsoo over the edge, and he comes surprisingly quietly, panting aside.

Baekhyun’s own orgasm follows soon after, and after he ties off the condom and tosses it in the bin, he doesn’t even undo the knots on Kyungsoo’s wrists yet, just kisses him and whispers, “You’re perfect and I love you so fucking much, Do Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo laughs. Despite his tiredness he feels warm all over, bright like sunshine. “You really have the worst timing,” he says fondly. “Untie me and I’ll tell you I love you, too, idiot.”

They spend a long time cuddling after that, ignoring the buzzing from both of their phones that’s most likely Jongdae and Chanyeol complaining about their loudness. Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo more than a dozen times that he loves him, that he’s kind of always loved him, and Kyungsoo smiles, kisses him, tells him to shut up.

(Eventually, Baekhyun sneaks away to the kitchen to steal Jongdae’s ice cream from the freezer. They lie down in bed—Kyungsoo’s, the cleaner one as always—and take turns eating from the carton. After that, they both hurry to the bathroom to shower together, and Baekhyun’s touches are all tender and sweet, and Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’ll ever be more in love.)


End file.
